paganwikiaorg-20200214-history
Odinist Deities and Terms
List of Norse Deities Aegir: Norse god of the ocean, and husband of Ran. Aesir: The collective name for the the principal race of Norse gods who lived in Asgard - a subdivision of Alfheim (Elf-home) which was the hightet realm of the World Tree Ygdrrasil and home of the 'light elves'. Alfheim also contained Vanaheim, the home of the Vanir. Alberich: (Scandinavian) King of the Dwarfs who steals the magic gold guarded by the Rhine Maidens, but is forced to give up all he has for his freedom after he has been captured. Alfhild: A maiden goddess of Scandinavia who dressed as a warrior to avoid being taken in marriage by King Alf. Only when they had fought to the death (almost), and he proved to be as strong as she, did she agree to mate with him. Amma: A great mother in the Norse creation story, Amma ("grandmother") gave birth to the race of Churls, who conducted business and learned trades. Angerboda: In Scandinavian legend, a giant who was mate to the trickster god Loki. She bore three children; Jormungander (the Midgard Serpent) who grew so large he surrounded the earth, Fenris (the Wolf of Ragnarok), and Hel (the death queen). Her children were abducted by the gods and imprisoned when they found out the role they would play in Ragnarok. Asgard: The home and stronghold of the Norse gods. To reach Asgard one had to cross the bridge Bifrost (rainbow). Asgard has many fabled halls, such as Valhalla (ruled by Odin), Thrudheim (ruled by Thor), etc. Askr and Embla: (Norse) The first man and first woman and the progenitors of the human race. They were created out of tree trunks by Odin, Vili, and Ve. Askr (ash) and Embla (elm) were given the spark of life by Odin, the higher faculties of logic and reason by Vili, and the emotiions and facial expressions by Ve. Baldr: (Norse) Baldr was the second son of Odin, chief of the gods, and Frigg. His mother took oaths from all plants, creatures, elements and metals that they would not harm him, all except the mistletoe plant for she felt it was too young and too small to harm him. He was therefore thought to be immune from harm and the other gods, in sport, would throw things at him. Loki, the god of mischief, deceived Hod (Hoder), a blind god and Balder's brother, into throwing a spear made from mistletoe at Balder, thereby killing him. Beiwe: A Lappland goddess who heralded the arrival of spring. Bertha: (Norse) The goddess of spinning. Bestla: In Scandinavian mythology, the mother of Odin and his brothers Vili and Ve by her husband Bor. Bifrost: The rainbow bridge between Asgard (Scandinavian heaven) and Midgard (earth), that is guarded by Heimdall. Bragi: (Norse) The god of poetry and eloquence after Balder, son of Odin. He was married to Idun (Iduna) guardian of the "apples of immortality". He is one of the "welcomers" of slain heroes who come to Valhalla. Brono: (Norse) Brono was the son of Balder. He was the god of daylight. Brunhild, Brünnehilde or Brynhild: In Germanic mythology, a mighty female warrior. See Sigfried. Buri: (Norse) Buri, the first god, was the grandfather of Odin. Bylgja: (Norse) A daughter of Aegir and Ran. Chichevache: (Germanic) A monster that only fed on "good women" and was therefore mostly skin and bones because its food was extremely scarce! Edda: (Edda means great grandmother, and the term eddas, "tales of great grandmother" is the word used to describe the great stories in Scandinavian mythology.) The dwarfish Edda was the first to create offspring with her husband Ai. She gave birth to the Thralls, the ones "enthralled" to service as food producers. Eir: A companion of Frigg, Eir is the goddess of healing. She taught her art and the secret powers of herbs only to women, the only physicians in ancient Scandinavia. Elle (Elli): (Norse) Personification of Old Age; in the form of an old hag she wrestled Thor to defeat, much to his shame. Embla: (Norse) The name of the first woman. Erda: (Germanic) Ancient earth goddess. Farbanti: (Norse) He was a giant who ferried the dead over the waters to the underworld. He was the father of Loki. Fengi: (Scandinavia) The answer to the question, "Why is the sea so salty?": Once upon a time, in the days of King Frodi, there were two female giants who worked a mill called Grotti. Fengi and Mengi were the only beings strong enough to turn the giant millstone that magically produced food and plenty for Frodi's land. The king kept them working constantly, letting them rest only as long as it took them to sing a song. One night, angry and exhausted, they sang a magical charm that caused Frodi's death. But the new king, Mysing, set the giants to work as before, this time grinding salt. They ground so much that the entire ocean was filled with it. Fenrir: (Norse) Fenrir is the monstrous wolf of the god Loki who will swallow Odin at Ragnarok but will be slain by Odin's son, Vidar. Fjorgyn: (Norse) The mother of the Norse god Thor, she appears in few myths. Frey (Frey): (Norse) A god of the Vanir race. He is Freyja's brother. He was the god of peace, fertility and weather. He was married to Gerd. Freyja (Freya): (Norse) Goddess of love, fertility, and beauty, sometimes identified as the goddess of battle and death. She was also quite accommodating in sexual matters. She is said to have traded sexual favors to possess the necklace of the Brisinger. When it was taken from her by Loki, she started a war of retaliation. Her father was Njord, a fertility god. Blond, blue-eyed, and beautiful, Freyja traveled in a chariot drawn by cats. She resided in the celestial realm of Folkvang, where it was her privilege to receive half of all the warriors slain in battle and takes their souls to her hall, Sessrumnir, in Folkvang; the god Odin received the other half at Valhalla. She loves music, spring and flowers, and spends much time with the fey. She is seen wearing a cloak of bird feathers, which allows the wearer to change into a falcon and the beautiful necklace of the Brisinger given to her by dwarves, which the Norse still refer to as the Milky Way. In Germany, Freya was sometimes identified with Frigg, the wife of Odin. She was also the sister of the god Frey. Frigg (Frigga): (Norse)Goddess of the sky. She was Odin's wife and mother of Balder and Hoth. Friday is named after her. Frigg is the patroness of marriage and motherhood. She assists women in labor and is associated with the naming of children. Frigg has the reputation of knowing everyone's destiny, but never reveals it. Being the wife of the god Odin, she was known as the Queen of the Heavens. She is the central diety in Asgard where her hall, Fensalir ("water halls") is located. Fulla: (Norse) From her name we get our word for abundance. Fulla is Frigg's handmaiden and messenger. Prayers are addressed to her for intercession with Frigg, and for guidance in service. She was pictured as a young woman with long, full hair bound at the temple with a golden band. Garm: (Norse) The hound which stands in front of Hel's home and snarls with jaws dripping blood at the pilgrims from the upper world. Gefion (Gefjon): There are two Scandinavian females with this name (or can it be one with two very different set of character traits?). One Gefjon was a trickster giantess; she was promised as much land as four oxen could plow in a day. So she conceived four ox-shaped sons by a another giant; when her sons had grown, Gefjon brought them back to Sweden, where they plowed off a part of that country and dragged it to a new location. The other Gefjon, a goddess, sold her hymen for a jewel butmiraculously retained her virginity. She was an attendant of Frigg. All women who die as maidens were said to pass into this Gefjon's possession. She is also the bringer of good luck and prosperity. Gerd: A Scandinavian deity of light. She was the most beautiful of creatures, the daughter of a female giant and a mortal man. Frey became infatuated with Gerd and sent his servant to fetch her. Gerd refused, but Frey kept sending gifts and, finally, threats. A spell in runes eventually won Gerd, and she traveled to Asgard, the home of the gods, to live with Frey. Ginnunggap: (Norse) Ginnunggap was the "Yawning Void" that existed before the creation of gods. Gioll: (Norse) The river which surrounded the underworld, Hel. Gleipnir: (Norse) The chain which binds Fenris. It is made from the footfalls of cats, the beards of women, the roots of mountains and the breath of fish. Gna: (Norse) The messenger of heaven and of heaven's queen, Frigg. She was a wind deity. Godar: (Scandinavian) The Scandinavian gods were served by a class of priest-chieftains called Godar. Worship was originally conducted outdoors, under guardian trees, near sacred wells, or within sacred arrangements of stones. Later, wooden temples were used, with altars and with carved representations of the gods. Here animals and even human beings were sacrificed. Gold-comb: (Norse) The cock who shall crow when Ragnarok comes. Gondul: (Norse) One of the most famous Valkyries, Gondul was sent to earth to bring back the spirits of famous kings who fell in battle. Gonlod: (Scandinavian) The mother of poetry. She was the giant who owned the caldron of inspiration that the god Odin took by trickery. She was also said to be the mother of Bragi, god of poets. Gulltopr: (Norse) Heimdall's horse. Gungnir: (Norse) Odin's spear, obtained from the dwarves by Loki for Odin. Heimdall:(Norse) He is said to be the son of nine mothers. He lived at the foot of Bifrost, the rainbow bridge, and guarded it. He was known as the watchman of the gods. Heimdall was the keeper of the Gjallahorn, the "ringing" horn, which he was to sound when Ragnarök, the end of the world, was near. In an Irish myth he is called Rígr, and is considered the father of mankind. He consorted with three women, from whom descend the three classes of mankind: serf(thrall), freeman(karl), nobleman. Hel: (Norse) The goddess of the dead. She dwelt beneath one of the three roots of the sacred ash tree Yggdrasil and resides in her hall, Elvidnir (misery) in the underworld of Niflheim, the World of Darkness. She was the daughter of Loki, the spirit of mischief or evil, and the giantess Angerbotha (Angerboda). Odin, the All-Father, hurled Hel into Niflheim, the realm of cold and darkness, itself also known as Hel, over which he gave her sovereign authority. Here the dead suffered unimaginable tortures, except for those who died heroically in battle (who ended up in Valhalla, the Hall of the Heroes). Hel is described as being half white and half black. She is responsible for plagues, sickness and catastrophes. Hresvelgr: (Norse) The giant who lives in the extreme north; the motion of his wings causes wind and tempest. Hunin: (Norse) Hunin ("thought") was one of the ravens which sat upon Odin's shoulder and which brought him news each day of what was happening in the world. Idun (Iduna); (Norse) She was the goddess of spring and eternal youth. Wife of Bragi, and guardian of the golden apples of immortality which the gods ate whenever they wanted to renew their youth. Jörd: (Norse) Mother of Thor and mistress to Odin. Jormungandr: (Norse) Jormungandr is the great dragon-serpent which lives in the stream that circles earth. He and Thor will kill each other during Ragnarrok. Jotunheim: (Norse) The abode of the giants. It is on the edge of the ocean, far to the northeast. Kolga: (Norse) Kolga is a daughter of Aegir and Ran. Kvasir: (Norse) He was considered the wisest of all men. He was a teacher, never at loss for an answer to a question. Fjalar and Galar killed him when they became tired of learning and poured his blood into a magic kettle. When mixed with honey this concoction formed mead, which gave wisdom to those who drank it. Loki: (Norse) He was one of the Aesir (the principal gods), but a cause of dissension among the gods. Loki was a sometimes friend to the gods who admired his clever plans when he was helping them. But he was mischievous and evil too. He was responsible for the death of Balder, Odin's son. Loki had the ability to change his form and even to change his sex. He, through Angrboda, produced Hel, goddess of death, Jörmungand, the evil serpent who was Thor's mortal enemy, and Fenris, the wolf. Lufn (Lofn): The goddess of forbidden love, Lufn encourages illicit unions. Mani: (Scandinavian) means "moon". The beautiful boy driver of the moon-car, the son of Mundilfoeri. He is followed by a wolf, which, when time is no more, will devour Mani and his sister Sol (the Sun). Midgard: (Scandinavian) The abode of the first pair of human beings in Norse mythology, from whom came the human race. It is midway between Niflheim and Muspelheim and joined to Asgard by the rainbow bridge Bifrost. Mimir: (Norse) Suppose to have been the wisest of the Aesir tribe of gods, and thus a god of wisdom and knowledge. He dwelt by the ash-tree Yggdrasil. Modgud: (Norse) The servant of Hel, Modgud is the maiden that stands guard on a gold-paved bridge on a path leading to the underworld. Munin: (Norse) Munin ("memory") was the other one of the ravens which sat upon Odin's shoulder and brought Odin news each day of what was occurring in the world. Nastrand: (Norse) The worst area of hell. It's roofs and doors were covered with hissing snakes, spitting poison, and it was through this that murderers and perjurers were forced to wade as punishment. Nidhogg; (Norse) The dragon which devours the corpses of evil doers. He lives in Hwergelmir, a secluded part of Hel. Njörd; (Norse) Also Niord, Niordhr, or Njorthr. The god of the wind and the sea. He was the father of Frey and Freyja by his own sister. He was the protector of ships, who lived at Noatun by the sea-shore. His wife Skadi lives in the mountains because the cries of the gulls disturbs her sleep. The Norns: (Norse) The goddesses of the destinies of both gods and men are the three sisters called Urd, the goddess of the past (fate), Verdandi, the goddess of the present (necessity) and Skuld, the goddess of the future (being). Nott: (Norse) The goddess of night, Nott, is the mother of the earth, Jord, and of the day as well. She rides forth each evening on her horse Frostymane, from whose foaming mouth the dew falls. Odin: Also Odhinn, Woden, Wodan, and Woutan. He is the supreme god and oldest of all in Norse mythology, god of wisdom, poetry, magic, and war. He belonged to the Aesir race of gods. Among his many names is All-father, for he is the father of all the gods. One story about him relates how he acquired great wisdom. Supposedly he gained this wisdom when he hanged himself on the world tree for nine days and nights and was pierced by a spear. This was a spiritual death in which he sacrificed himself to himself. Another story about his acquiring wisdom is that he sacrificed an eye for the privilege of drinking from Mimir, the fountain of wisdom. He had two black ravens, Huginn or Hunin (Thought) and Muninn (Memory), who flew forth each day to gather the news of the world to bring back to Odin. His greatest treasures were Sleipner (an eight-legged horse), Gungnir (a spear), and Draupnir (a ring). Ragnarok: (Norse) Ragnarok is the ultimate battle between good and evil from which a new order will come (The end of our world). Ran: (Norse) Ran is goddess of the sea and storms, and wife to the sea god Aegir. She collects the drowned in her net and takes them to her hall located at the bottom of the ocean. Saga: Saga, the all-knowing goddess, is an aspect of Frigg in some mythology tales. She lives at Sinking Beach, a waterfall of cool waves where she offers her guests drinks in golden cups. Her name, which means "omniscience," is applied to the epic heroic tales. Siegfried or Sigurd: Hero of early Germanic mythology. His legend recounts his killing of the dragon Fafnir and winning an accursed hoard of gold, his marriage to Gudrun, his love and betrayal of Brunhild (Brynhild), and his death through Brunhild's jealous contrivance. Sif: (Norse) Sif is the golden haired wife of Thor and the goddess of crops and fertility. Sjofn: Sjofn is the goddess to inspire human passions. Sleipnir: (Norse) Sleipnir was the swift eight-legged horse ridden by Odin. Surtr: (Norse) Surtr was a giant who lived in the extreme south, and whose flaming sword guarded Muspelheim. Thiassi: (Norse) Thiassi was the giant who slew Thor and cast his victim's eyes up into heaven where they shone thereafter as stars. Thor: (Norse) The god of thunder and lightning, eldest son of Odin, ruler of the gods, and Jord, the earth goddess. Thor was the strongest of the Aesir, the chief gods, whom he helped protect from their enemies, the giants. Thor owned three magical treasures. Mjollnir his hammer (thunderbolt) which when thrown at an enemy returns to Thor. He is able to handle Mjollnir with the second of his treasures, iron-clad gloves. The third treasure is his magic girdle, a belt that increases and replenishes his divine strength when he wears it. Thunder was supposed to be the sound of the rolling of his chariot. Thursday is named for Thor. Tyr (Tiu, Tiw): (Norse) Son of Odin, and younger brother of Thor. A god of war and of justice. It was he who placed his hand in the mouth of the giant wolf, Fenrir, to show good faith as the rest of the gods, pretending sport but intending a trap, chained the wolf. When Fenrir realized he had been tricked he bit off Tyr's hand. Tuesday is derived from Tyr's name. Ull: (Norse) Ull was the stepson of Thor, the thunder god. He was the god of hunting, and was involved with snowshoes, bow and weapons of war. Valhalla: (Norse) The hall of dead heroes. Heroic warriors, killed in battle, were "stored" here for the advent of Ragnarök, or Doomsday. Odin kept them "alive" in this pleasure palace for that day so they could be at his side. Valkyries: The Valkyries are beautiful maidens that help Odin choose which brave warriors will be slain on the battlefield so they may then serve Odin. They are also Odin's messengers, and when they ride forth on their winged horses, their armor shines and flickers causing the Aurora Borealis (Northern Lights). Vanir: (Norse) They were the other race of gods, who become united with the Aesir. Frey and Njörd were Vanir gods. Vidar (Vithar): (Norse) A son of Odin noted for his taciturnity, and his fearless destruction of Fenrir (Fenris). Ymir: (Iceland) The "evil" source of creation in Norse myths. The primeval father of all the Giants of Norse myth. He was fed by the 4 milky streams that flowed from Audhumla, the cow. He fathered the race of frost giants who were enemies of the gods. Ymir grew so large and so evil that Odin and his brothers (Vili and Ve) could no longer live with him. They killed him, and the blood gushed from his body in such torrents (A flood myth) that all the giants except Bergelmer and his wife were killed. These two took refuge on a chest and came to the shores of Jotunheim. From them another race of frost giants was born. External links * Circle of One Harrier * Viktor Rydberg's "Teutonic Mythology: Gods and Goddesses of the Northland" e-book * W. Wagner's "Asgard and the Home of the Gods" e-book * "Myths of Northern Lands" e-book by H.A. Guerber * Peter Andreas Munch's "Norse Mythology: Legends of Gods and Heroes" e-book * A collection of most of the standard texts in English translation * heimskringla.no Old Norse Prose and Poetry * Nordische Götter - Götter-Portal (German) * Sacred-Texts.com - More source materials * Timeless Myths - Norse Mythology - Information and tales from Norse and Germanic literatures * Jörmungrund: Skálda- & vísnatal Norrœns Miðaldkveðskapar [Index of Old Norse/Icelandic Skaldic Poetry] (in Icelandic) * Norse Gods, Goddesses, Giants, Dwarves and Wights * CyberSamurai Encyclopedia of Norse Mythology * Gods-Heroes-Myth category: Asatru/Odinism